Emmènes moi
by Tess Queen
Summary: Et si tout n’avait été que mensonge? Cette fois ci personne ne viendra l’aider... Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle croyait. Son kidnapping montrera beaucoup de secrets qu'elle préférait garder. Et le complot autour de ceux qui sont différent sera enfin révélé.


Titre: Emmènes moi

Crossover: Smallville/Roswell, Song Fic

Genre: Romance/Suspense

Rating: M (Peut-être)

Paring: Oliver/Tess, Clark/Chloe, Bart/AC, Max/Liz (Je sais, étonnant venant de moi, je ne la maltraite même pas dans cette fic), Michael/Maria

Spoilers: Smallville: Jusqu'à Saison 6, Justice et pour Roswell Saison 2, Departure.

Disclamer: Il n'y a aucun blond et sexy milliardaire qui m'attend tout les soirs dans mon lit avec son magnifique sourire... Donc j'imagine que rien ne m'appartient, ni Smallville, ni Roswell ni même les différentes chansons.

Résumé: Et si tout n'avait été que mensonge? Cette fois ci personne ne viendra l'aider... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Son kidnapping montrera beaucoup de secrets qu'elle préférait garder. Et le complot autour de ceux qui sont différent sera enfin révélé.

Note: Primo, la ligne du temps est à titre d'indicatif, ne pas prendre en compte les années dans les série. Secondo personne n'a l'air de s'entendre sur où se situe Star City, dans tous les états donnés j'ai choisi celui de la Californie, je suis sure que Bart se plairait là bas et AC aussi, à cause de l'océan. Et finalement, je préfère les surnom de la ligue en anglais, pour la plupart ça ne fait pas de différence mais pour les autres j'ai mis ceux en anglais. Sauf pour Green Arrow, pendant les missions c'est en anglais, ailleurs en français.

Note 2: Il n'y a qu'une seule relation homosexuelle, je sais c'est peu venant de moi mais elle est là alors vous êtes prévenus, homophobes passer votre chemin.

Chapitre 1: Hero

0o0o0o0o0

Métropolis, Kansas

25 Mai 2009

Elle ne cessai de regarder les murs. Comme si il y avait autre chose à regarder. Les murs sombres et froid de cette cellule était tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'en méritait pas moins. Elle méritait pire. Elle avait menti, volé, triché... Tué. Un frisson la parcouru. Elle méritait bien tout ce qui lui arrivait.

C'est donc stoïque qu'elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir en laissant un homme la prendre sans ménagement pour lui administrer la drogue qui l'empêchait de se servir de ces pouvoirs.

Cette fois ci c'était terminé. Personne ne viendrait la chercher, la sauver. Elle mourrais dans les sous sols d'une base quelconque du projet 33.1.

Mais c'étais différent aujourd'hui, il ne l'amenait pas dans la petite pièce qui servait d'infirmerie. Il bifurquait à gauche plutôt qu'à droite. Quelque chose changeait.

Il l'amena dans une pièce blanche, éclatante, éblouissante. Cette pièce lui ramenèrent des souvenirs qui lui fit monter la bile dans la gorge. Ça ressemblait à la pièce où il avait subi des expériences, il y a presque 2 ans. Ça lui semblait des décennies pourtant. Comme si ça c'était passé dans une autre vie. Subirait elle le même sort que lui dans cette pièce? Était ce l'avenir qu'on lui réservait aujourd'hui dans ce laboratoire, une bête curieuse, une expérience scientifique?

Elle eu la nausée quand on la força à s'allonger sur la table et s'autorisa la faiblesse de laisser couler ses larmes.

_There's a hero _

_If you look inside your heart _

_You don't have to be afraid _

_Of what you are _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Crashdown, Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique

24 Mai 2009

``Tu vas voir, nous trouverons un moyen d'aller chercher ton fils. Nous trouvons toujours quelque chose.`` dit Liz en tentant de réconforter son petit ami.

``Je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur! Et si il lui était arriver quelque chose? Est ce que Tess prend soin de lui?`` répondit Max en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

``Je sais que Tess à fait bien des choses épouvantables mais si il y a une chose pour laquelle on peut lui faire confiance, c'est de prendre soin de votre enfant.``

``Tu as surement raison..`` concéda Max.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence quand ils entendirent Maria hurler dans le Crashdown. Ils descendirent à la course pour voir Maria blanche comme la neige, Isabelle qui semblait mortifiée et Michael qui était figé. Un peu plus loin ils virent l'objet de la stupéfaction générale.

Alex Withman se tenait devant eux.

0o0o0o0o0

23 Mai 2009

Star City, Californie

``Il y a une nouvelle base 33.1 à Métropolis`` déclara Oliver. ``Tout juste à la sortie de la ville, une ancienne usine de production d'imprimante qui a fait faillite l'année dernière, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour nous puisque nous avons les plans récents et détaillés de l'usine. Une grande partie de celle ci étant souterraine, je suppose que c'est là que Lex planque sa base. Le hic c'est que c'est vraiment immense. Je vais appeler Clark pour savoir si il ne peut pas nous aider avec Chloé pour ce coup ci, de l'aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus.``

``Cool! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas travailler avec me amigo!`` dit Bart joyeusement avant de mordre dans sa 15 ième part de pizza.

``Quand partons nous?`` demanda Victor, ignorant le commentaire de Bart.

``Soyez prêts dans une heure`` conclu Oliver.

0o0o0o0o0

Crashdown, 24 Mai

Max n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alex était là juste devant eux. Il semblait fatigué et sur les nerfs mais il était bien vivant! Mais Max ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Si c'étais une ruse? Tess était elle là, aux alentours, entrain de leur faire croire tout ceci? Maria ne sembla pas avoir autant de soupçons que lui parce qu'elle avança vers Alex.

``Maria recule!`` cria Max avant de lever une main vers Alex prêt à défendre les siens. ``Comment peut on être sur que tu es vraiment Alex``

``Max, écoutes moi je t'en prit on a pas le temps...``

``On prendra le temps qu'il faudra!```Tonna Max.

``Très bien. Liz, Maria, posez moi n'importe qu'elle question j'y répondrai, faites ça vite s'il vous plait.``

``Et si Tess avait fouillé ta tête pour connaitre la réponse?`` répondit Liz, elle aussi soupçonneuse.

``Et elle aurait mémoriser chaque détails de ma vie? Ah et puis c'est ridicule! Max, met ton bouclier autour de n'importe qui, si je ne suis pas vraiment là, la personne ne me verra plus, les pouvoirs de Tess ne traverserons pas, tu le sais.``

Max réfléchit une seconde puis mis son bouclier autour de Liz.

``Je le vois toujours Max.`` dit Liz, estomaquée.

Max déplaça rapidement son bouclier sur Isabel.

``Alex...`` fut tout ce qu'elle murmura.

``C'est bon là?`` demanda celui ci avec impatience.

Pour toute réponse Maria se jeta à son cou.

``Alex!!! Tu m'as manqué!``

``Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais on a pas le temps pour les accueils chaleureux. J'ai besoin de votre aide, Tess est en danger.``

``Tess en danger? Où? Comment?`` demanda Isabel.

``Je ne sais pas où elle est. Depuis que je suis à l'université, elle avait prit l'habitude de m'appeler une fois au 2 jours, ça fais 3 semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, et elle n'est pas revenue à son appartement. C'est pas normal, elle ne serait jamais partie sans m'avertir parce qu'elle savait que je m'inquièterais. Et je suis inquiet maintenant.``

``Mais si elle a disparu où est mon enfant?`` demanda Max, paniqué.

``Je vais répondre à ta question Max mais une fois que je t'aurai répondu ne me poses pas de question, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais je le ferai plus tard d'accord?``

Max acquiesça.

``Max... Cet enfant n'a jamais existé...``

0o0o0o0o0

Base 33.1, 25 Mai

Elle était terrorisée. Attachée, même si cela s'avérait inutile puisque ils l'avaient sédatée. Elle sentait ses paupières lourdes sans pouvoir tomber dans ce sommeil si salvateur. Pleinement consciente de tout ce qui arrivait autour d'elle. Elle voulu hurler de terreur quand l'homme en blanc l'approcha avec son scalpel, mais les sons restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

C'est là que tout bascula, les alarmes résonnant partout. Les voix paniquées autour d'elle et puis plus rien, les voix l'avait laissé seule. En entendant le son strident des alarmes, elle se prit à espéré que c'était la fin du monde.

_There's an answer _

_If you reach into your soul _

_And the sorrow that you know _

_Will melt away _

0o0o0o0o0

Crashdown 24 mai

``Comment ça cet enfant n'a jamais existé? Je l'ai vu!`` s'insurgea Max

``Max on a pas le temps!`` supplia Alex``Je promets de tout expliquer mais plus tard, Tess est en danger...``

``Très bien`` concéda Max, furieux mais désirant avant tout sauver Tess.

``Je vais essayer de la trouver`` dit Isabel ``Tu as une photo de Tess?``

``Oui j'y ai pensé.`` dit il en lui remettant le bout de papier glacé sorti de sa poche.

Isabel s'assis sur une banquette et commença à se concentrer.

0o0o0o0o0

Base 33.1, 25 Mai

``Aile A évacuée totalement, toutes les cellules sont vides, Boyscout et Impulse, vous faites l'aile B, Aqua et Cyborg, allez à l'autre bout du bâtiment connecter les bombes. Je reste ici poser les dernières et laisser un mot à notre ami Luthor.`` commanda Oliver.

Tous se séparèrent pour leur tâches. Oliver se dirigea vers l'endroit préétabli pour les bombes et passa devant une salle avec la porte grande ouverte. Impossible de manquer la jeune fille attacher à la table d'opération.

``Green Arrow à la Ligue, retard d'une minute sur le programme, il reste une fille à libérer ici, je répètes il reste un otage.``

``Boyscout à Green Arrow, as tu besoin d'aide?``

``Non merci, Boyscout, je vais m'en sortir, terminé.``

Il s'approcha de la fille et l'a détacha, elle semblait à moitié dans les vapes et marmonnait des chose inintelligibles.

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

0o0o0o0o0

Crashdown, 25 mai

Isabel grogna de frustration.

``Je n'y arrive pas! Dès que je sembles l'atteindre je l'a perd! Je sens qu'elle veux me laisser entrer dans son esprit mais qu'on l'en empêche.``

``Isabel, tu essaie depuis des heures maintenant, reposes toi un peu.`` lui dit Michael doucement.

``Je me reposerai quand je lui aurai parlé! Il faut seulement que je l'atteigne! Allez Tess, laisses moi entrer...``

0o0o0o0o0

Base 33.1, 25 mai

Le bruit des alarmes était assourdissant, mais elle réussi quand même à distinguer les mots Évacuation Immédiate, qui se répétait s'en cesse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur rien. Tout à l'heure, elle avait cru pendant une seconde entendre Isabel, mais l'instant d'après la voix était partie.

Elle était seule et attaché et il y avait une situation d'urgence dans le bâtiment.

Tess comprit que sa dernière heure était venue.

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you _

0o0o0o0o0

Crashdown, 25 mai

``Je l'ai eu!!`` cria Isabel ``Je l'ai vu! Elle était incapable de me parler mais je l'ai vu. Elle est dans une pièce blanche, un genre de salle d'opération, il y avait des instruments, je crois qu'ils l'ont drogué c'est pour ça qu'elle a de la difficulté a communiquer. Oh Max ils l'ont attachés!! Elle est seule et elle a peur! Ça ressemble à la salle blanche au FBI`` dit Isabel paniquée.

Max resta muet, de douloureux souvenirs remontaient en lui. Personne ne méritait ça, personne. Pas même Tess.

``J'y retourne`` déclara Isabel, et avant que quiconque ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher, elle se connecta à nouveau sur Tess.

0o0o0o0o0

Base 33.1, 25 Mai

Elle sentait quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un venait t'il l'a sauver? Était-ce Isabel? C'était improbable mais elle aurait jurer avoir entendu sa voix. Soudainement des bras fort la soulevais et elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

``Ça va aller maintenant, tu es en sécurité``

Une voix grave, chaude, masculine.

``Max?``

_It's a long road _

_When you face the world alone _

_No one reaches out a hand _

_For you to hold _

_You can find love _

_If you search within yourself _

_And the emptiness you felt _

_Will disappear _

0o0o0o0o0

Crashdown, 25 mai

``Je crois vraiment qu'il l'ont drogués. Elle délire``

``Comment ça?`` demanda Liz

`` Dans la pièce blanche il n'y a aucun médecin ni scientifiques, il y a énormément de bruit mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait un homme avec elle, un homme avec une tenue de cuir verte...``

0o0o0o0o0

Base 33.1, 25 Mai

Les bombes étaient posées. La fille dans ses bras semblait lutter pour rester consciente.

``Aquaman à Green Arrow, dispositif en place, prêt pour le big bang.``

``Parfait toi et Cyborg partez.``

``Bien reçu, terminé``

``Green Arrow à Boyscout et Impulse, avez vous terminé l'évacuation des otages?``

``Nous faisons sortir les derniers`` lui répondit Bart. ``Comment va la fille?``

``Elle s'en sort, on se rejoint dehors, terminé``

Marchant dans les labyrinthe que formaient ses couloirs, Oliver se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit des bruits de pas. AC et Victor étant déjà sorti et Clark et Bart trop loin pour que ses pas leur appartiennent, il déposa la fille sur le sol et se mit devant elle, son arc déjà sorti. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit cinq hommes armés de pistolet, pointant tous leur armes sur lui.

``Lâchez votre arme!`` cria l'un d'entre eux.

Combien pourrait il en éliminer avant qu'ils ne le tues, lui et la fille... Pourquoi n'avait il pas accepter que Clark vienne la chercher? Au moins elle serait en sécurité!

Maintenant il avait précipiter leur mort, à tous les deux.

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you _

0o0o0o0o0

Base 33.1, 25 Mai

Tess n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était vraiment Max, elle n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de l'homme. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir c'était du vert. Elle avait entendu l'homme appeler d'autres personnes par des noms bizarres, elle avait retenu le nom Impulse et sourit en pensant que ça irait bien à Michael.

Mais Tess décida de se laisser porter par l'homme, et par les évènements. Elle était au chaud, elle était bien et se sentait en sécurité alors pourquoi chercher plus loin?

Soudain la chaleur disparu et elle se retrouva sur le sol dur et froid. Elle vit des hommes en noir devant elle et constata avec horreur l'éclat métallisé d'une arme dans leur mains.

Non! Ils allaient le tuer! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire de mal à son sauveur! Elle devait faire quelque chose, au moins tenter de le sauver.

Elle se leva difficilement, tituba et s'accrocha à l'épaule de l'homme en vert.

``N'avancez pas!`` cria un des hommes, pointant maintenant son arme sur elle.

L'homme en vert tenta de la protéger mais elle l'en empêcha d'une main. Toujours accrochée à l'épaule de l'homme, elle prit de grandes inspirations.

``Tu peux le faire`` se répétait t'elle. ``Tu sais que tu peux le faire, concentre toi, il ne doit pas mourir, concentre toi.``

Elle rassembla les dernières force qui lui restait, leva la main et envoya une décharge d'énergie la plus puissant qu'elle pouvait. Elle eu tout juste le temps de voir les hommes se fracassés contre le mur.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

_Lord knows _

_Dreams are hard to follow _

_But don't let anyone _

_Tear them away _

_Hold on _

_There will be tomorrow _

_In time _

_You'll find the way _

0o0o0o0o0

Donc voici la première partie de cette fic, comme je sais qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de lecteur pour celle ci si vous pouviez laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser...

Je vais updater aux 2 semaines normalement. Mais le chapitre 2 est déja écrit alors ça sera peut-être plus rapide.

xoxo

Tess


End file.
